One Step Closer
by Nova-Rawr
Summary: "Don't you worry love..I-I'll be out'ta here in no time." "I know Luki; I know..." There are no limits to some loves. Bright, pure loves, sunny like primroses. And, if they are kept well and with enough care, they will blossom into something beautiful. [ Dennor; Rated T because I'm paranoid XD


**A/N:: ****_I actually love this one-shot. This is probably tied with 'skinny love' for my favourite one-shot I have ever written! Even thought it's like, the second I've posted here ^^; Please enjoy loves~! 3_**

_**Note – in this, lukas is 14 at the start and mathias is 16, and you would be able to work out their ages during this with incredibly simple maths xD**_

_**For better effect, try listening to this accompanied by the song 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri c:**_

* * *

><p>"Lukas! Lukaaasss!"<p>

The boy in question turned around after possibly the sixth call of his name, more than a little annoyed at this but managing to keep his cool somehow, "What do you want now idiot?" The Dane, having to break just before he ran face-first into his friend, was now grinning, showing that one tooth he'd lost recently. Lukas easily remembered how he did as well.

Somebody had been picking on the Norwegian for his 'imaginary friends' and Mathias had stood up for him, getting into a fight with the boy and getting a mild black-eye and that tooth knocked out. Not that Lukas wasn't grateful, because he most certainly was! He just preferred it when Mathias wasn't injured and able to smile his normal bright smile.

...That didn't mean anything, okay?

Anyway, the taller blonde held up what he had in his hands, definitely leaving Lukas a little confused. A flower. A pretty one, no doubt with its soft cream petals and slightly more yellow centre and he was sure it was a primrose or something, but Lukas was unsure as to why his friend had it. But it seemed that the other was going to explain, so he let him.

"Hej Luki-lu!" Mathias chirped, making Lukas whack his head lightly because of the nickname. The Dane just laughed it off, tentatively threading the flower behind the cross holding back his bangs so it was in the boy's pale blonde hair before actually getting on with his point, "So, L-Luki, I think you're like this flower in some aspect. You're really pretty and delicate, just like it." The younger of the two blushed lightly, giving Mathias a half-hearted glare as if to say, _'Carry on...' _He gulped, scratching the back of his neck anxiously, "What I-I'm trying t'say is...I really, _really _like you Lukas-actually, I th-think..." He kind of trailed off as he was finishing his sentence, looking at his feet. "What was that, idi-?!"

He was silenced by a pair of lips pressed against his, making him freeze in place with wide eyes and a somewhat pink blush dusting his cheeks. It was weird, new and wonderful all at the same time, making the fourteen-year-old's mind very scrambled as to what he was meant to think. But, before he had too much of a chance to process it, the feeling was gone, and a forehead was pressed against his to make Lukas look into the other teen's eyes. And the feelings buried deep in there scared him to no end as they rose up to the surface. Anxiety, hope and absolute _love _all for him and him alone.

"Jeg elsker dig, Lukas."

And despite his fears, those words made Lukas' heart pound madly in his chest. He was loved. Loved by his best friend and protector. So, without too much more hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Mathias' neck and kissed him again, knowing that the other needed no other reply when he felt stronger arms hook around his waist.

_'Jeg elsker deg, Mat..'_

* * *

><p>Mathias stuck his tongue out a little as he worked on what was in front of him, the sun beating down in the field where he was sat. It's not that he was there bearing the heat alone though. There happened to be a certain smaller male sat beside him, facing the opposite way and watching a butterfly float around.<p>

_Five years_ they'd been together now. Five years of complete Heaven, in Mathias' mind. Lukas had been slightly more accepting of his affections ever since they got together and, if it was possible, every day they'd been together, he'd fallen even deeper and deeper in love with his younger boyfriend.

He turned to face Lukas, tapping the other's shoulder to get his attention. And as soon as he felt that indigo gaze turn to him, a flower crown of primroses was placed on the Norwegian's head. Mathias chuckled at the odd expression on his face and pecked his nose lightly, "So beautiful..." This caused Lukas to blush faintly, and Mathias saw his lips curve upwards in a small, but radiant smile. _'Oh yeah,' _the thought ran through the man's mind as he noticed this, _'I am never letting this one go.' _

Mathias grinned, taking Lukas' left hand in both of his and standing with him-much to the younger's protest. After he did so, he pressed a couple of kisses to his boyfriend's lips, "I love you so damn much Lukas-you wouldn't believe just how much. If I could, I'd spend forever and a day trying to think of just the right words to attempt to describe it, but I guess I'll have to try something else for now.."

He heard a gasp when he dropped down onto one of his knees, fishing in his trouser pocket for a moment before pulling out a velvet box, navy blue as he knew that was Lukas' favourite colour. He popped open the small box and looked back up at his lover, smiling warmly, "I haven't much to say anymore Lukas, just know that I'll love you for as long as I can. I'll show you every possible moment just how much you mean to me, if you let me of course. So, will you marry me, Lukas Bondevik?"

Mathias could see the tears in the teen's eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks and he brought down his hands away from his face. He barely heard the whisper, but could tell exactly what he said with a soft smile lighting his face, "_Yes_." The Dane was, no questions asked, overjoyed at this, slipping the silver band on his new fiancée's finger and standing up. He picked up Lukas, happily spinning him around and listening to the other's chiming laughter as the flower crown fell off his head with the wind whipping at his hair, "My God, thank you so much!" He peppered Lukas' face with kisses, lightly nuzzling their noses together and staring deep into his eyes as he set the Norwegian down again, "I love you Lukas.."

"I..." He stopped before he could finish this, but for a different reason than five years ago. He fell down onto his knees, hunched over and covering his mouth with his hands as he entered a coughing fit. Mathias dropped down in front of him, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and asking him with worry definitely noticeable in his tone, "Lukas!? Are you okay?"

Lukas looked up at him as soon as they coughing stopped, giving him a weak smile, "Ja...I think so..." Mathias sighed in relief, but that relief went quickly as soon as they both looked down into Lukas' hands, noticing scarlet droplets splattered in them. At that, the smaller of the two collapsed, making Mathias worry even further. He shook the other's shoulder, tearing up himself a little, "Lukas! Come on, stay awake!" But the other seemed to have passed out.

He picked up his love before hurrying off to the nearest hospital to see what was wrong with him.

* * *

><p>"Non-small cell lung cancer," they had said it was. "Curable in its current state." This had lifted a big weight off Mathias' shoulders at the thought that his fiancée would be okay.<p>

But, then again, that was a year ago now, and Lukas was still in hospital.

Now it wasn't curable, because apparently they hadn't gotten to it quick enough before it moved to Stage 4 and had also infected his brain. How 'lung cancer' cells infected the brain, Mathias had no idea, but it _was_ medically possible. It made him want to punch one of the doctors, despite knowing it wouldn't do anything other than get him in trouble. And he'd rather be there for Lukas right now.

This day in particular, he walked into the room with a bouquet in hand and sat down in his usual chair besides the Norwegian's bed. He reached up, gently stroking some hair out of his lover's face and wincing a little as he saw how he struggled to open his eyes. Those beautiful eyes, that had been so full of life a year ago, had gone back to how dull and utterly lifeless they had been back when Mathias had first met him. "Hei Mat," the Norse man rasped softly, giving a couple of coughs into the crook of his arm and not too bothered by the blood on his pale skin anymore, "Are you okay today?"

Ugh, the nerve of Lukas to ask whether_ he _was okay when the poor man could hardly keep his eyes open. Mathias felt his heart sink at this. _'Still so gracious.' _Lukas only seemed to care about other people, and Mathias respected this, but at this time he should be more worried about himself. The Dane gave him a smile though-the best and most convincing he could muster at this time-and lay the bouquet of flowers on the small table beside the other's bed. This made him laugh a little, but every time he did, Mathias could see the pain in his eyes. "Primroses? Really?"

Yes, he really could be _that_ sentimental at times. Shut up. He grinned sheepishly, lifting one of his lover's hands and kissing each of his slender fingers, briefly stopping to look at the ring on one longingly. It was a very plain silver band, a small diamond in it. Very simple indeed, but he knew Lukas liked simple.

The Norwegian obviously noticed the melancholic look on his face, and lifted himself up. He whimpered a little in pain, which caused Mathias to look up, and got a kiss pressed to his head. "Don't you worry love..I-I'll be out'ta here in no time." He was obviously trying to sound as convincing as possible, though his wavering tone made it hard to believe him. But Mat wanted to believe him-wanted to with all of his willpower-so he tried as hard as he could to do so.

"I know Luki; I know."

* * *

><p>Fear coursed through Mathias' veins when he heard a knock on the door. He had been busy for roughly seven and a half weeks now, unable to go and visit Lukas as he'd like to, and hadn't even had a single call from the hospital. So, maybe it was them. And for some reason, Mathias was expecting the worst definitely. The last time he had seen Lukas-close to two months ago-he had been shooed out of the room when the younger man had started to seize <em>again<em>. Then they decided it would be too late to see him when his body was finished messing with him and told Mathias to go home. Then he had to work constantly and, now, he was finally done with it.

He put down the photos he had been holding in shaky hands on the coffee table, wiping the tears away from his cheeks after they had started to drip down them. One of his photos was from their first proper date-a simple outing to get some ice cream from the corner shop in their small hometown. Another was when they had looked after a baby bird until it's wing healed, at which point they let it free, though it came back to visit Mathias' home every now and then. One of the last was about two years ago, when he introduced Lukas to his brother-Berwald-and the Swede's own Finnish husband. Seeing how Lukas asked a lot of questions about their married life and him realizing how interested his boyfriend was with them was what originally made Mathias get the idea to propose to him.

After a minute of trying to get eyes dry enough to be considered normal, the man heard another quiet knock, standing up to answer it. He stared sadly as he opened the door, but soon his expression changed to disbelief. _'No damn way...'_

"Hei Mat," A croaky voice piped up, the owner looking up at him nervously. That was what made the Dane snap. He wrapped Lukas in a hug, pulling the other closer, "Y-You're okay!" Lukas laughed weakly, but Mathias could feel the other's tears drop down onto his shirt. "Of course idiot. I told you I would be, didn't I?"

Of course, Lukas may have only a minimum of five years left. But neither of them seemed to care anymore. As long as they could spend the rest of their lives together, that was enough for them...


End file.
